Pearl Rider
Pearl Rider is one of the servants invoked in this species of Holy Grail War in Fate/Solemn Tartar. Profile Identity Fenrir is the gigantic wolf of the Ragnarok of Norse mythology, predestined to kill the great god Odin. Fenrir is one of the sons of Loki, the god of cheating, and the giant Angrboda, having as brothers the serpent Jörmungandr and the god Hel, having two sons: Hati and Skoll, who persecute the horses of Árvakr and Alsviðr, whose chariot has the Sun. Hati pursues Mani, which contains the Moon. It was a wolf born among prophecies, among them, that he would be the murderer of Odin during the ragnarok, the nordic apocalypse. Knowing this, Odin reunites the three children of Loki. Jörmungandr was thrown to the sea, while Hel was sent to Niflheim, the kingdom of the dead, and Fenrir, was ordered to go to Aesir. Týr, the bravest of the gods, was the only one who had the audacity to feed the Wolf during that time. Knowing of Fenrir's enveloped prophecies, the gods propose that he should be arrested, but no one knew how, then, Odin proposes that they would chafe him. Odin takes Fenrir away from Asgard for a spin, and begins to exalt his strength, inflating Fenrir's ego, and then proposes to him a challenge: Týr and other gods would create a very powerful and resilient chain, escape, and the same ends up accepting the challenge. On the arrival time of the challenge, Fenrir lets himself be chained, and easily breaks them. All the gods are frightened, except Odin, who applauds him and congratulates him, flattering him and saying that he was very strong, but says that this was not the only current. The second current, called Dromi, was considered the most solid current ever created. Fenrir this time, he found it very difficult to get rid of her, debating all the way until he finally manages to break the chains. Still in fear, the gods gather once more, trying to find a way to imprison the wolf. Odin decides to send the messenger of the god Frey, Skírmir, to the land of Svartálfaheimr to ask the blacksmiths to forge a new chain, or something that would be able to arrest the wolf. The dwarves then made the kind of silk rope called Gleipnir, made of six special ingredients, namely: the spit of a bird; the nerves of a bear; the breath of a fish; the root of a mountain; a woman's beard and the sound of a cat's fall. Returning to Asgard, he hands over the ropes to Odin, who gathers the gods and decides to challenge Fenrir again, even greater than before. Fenrir distrusts the gods for now being a rope, and before, chains. He proposes that someone put a hand on his mouth while he tries to escape, and in this, the god Týr volunteers for the feat. Fenrir was unable to escape this time and furious, tearing Týr's hand, getting stuck until Ragnarok's day. The gods do not try to kill the wolf, for they knew that Ragnarok and his prophecies were things that were impossible to prevent, so they waited for the worst. During the Raganarok, after Odin's sons succeeded in their hunting, with Skoll swallowing the sun, and Hati the Moon, the stars would disappear from the skies, the trees will fall, the ground will crack, and the mountains will collapse, as fenrir will be free. He enters into combat with Odin and ends up devouring him, killing the god, but a short time later Odin's son, Víðarr, rips his jaw and kills the wolf. Apearance Pearl Rider is described as a colossal wolf, being at least 5 feet tall and 20 feet long, and can further increase his size. His structure is defined and muscular, having the gray and light, in most of the body, with the legs, syrup and muzzle with dark gray. His eyes have pupils that vibrate an intense orange, similar to fire. His teeth and claws are large and sharp, looking like blades. The right side of his body has red, blood-colored tattoos, similar to the tattoos many Vikings possessed. On his front left paw and right back, and on his neck, dark steel bracelets envelop them, these being the chains made to aprizionar the wolf that the same ended up releasing, and wrapped in his front and right paw, a shiny wire is the last remaining part of Gleipnir. When entering a state of fury, his body can increase, with his hairs getting shivering, generating an intense and frightening action of himself, with its tattoos shining intensely and the ground around him catching fire, breaking the chains, with the exception of Gleipnir , which remains entire. Personality Although he is a giant wolf, he is fully aware and perfectly able to speak human language, having a voice not so befitting his appearance, but which can cause some comfort to those on his side. He is very shrewd, shrewd, confident, arrogant, but above all, companion. As much as he is very sarcastic, and snubbing his enemies while fighting, he likes to see them give their all in the fight, creating some respect for them, even for divine beings, whom he will always initially have grudge. , due to the prejudice he had suffered in life. Despite this, he holds enormous respect and trust for Pear Saber, who has treated him with respect since his first date. Whenever someone does a good deed to him, he will try to repay it in some way, even if it is something like "let this person ride on my back". Despite this, in combat, despite the respect he will show at the end of the match, he fights cruelly and ruthlessly, always using his lip to tarnish the enemy's morale, as well as inflicting severe damage at the outset to finish off. once with the will to fight him. His desire for the Grail is so that he can be reborn without having his life destiny decided, having a normal life, not suffered and without the discord and prejudice that he had suffered, thus not having to live with an internal hatred for deities. , as well as envy of those who might have a normal life. Role Pearl Rider is invoked in the Pearl team during this type of Holy Grail war, being one of the most powerful servants of this war, being behind only Sapphire Berserker and Jade Lancer. Demonstrates arrogance with his colleagues, but always takes the lead in the battle, preventing them from getting hurt, being ruthless with his opponents. Abilities Pearl Rider is an absurdly strong servant, belonging to the class of Divine Spirits, possessing a set of powers that resembles that of a certain Alterego, but managing to be casually stronger than the same. He is a large wolf who, despite his physiognomy, can fight exquisitely, using head butts, bites, scratches, tapping, tail attacks, or creating powerful roars, which he uses in conjunction with his mana. , to give an explosive effect on the attack, thus being considered by Pearl Saber as the strongest servant of the Pearl team. As it fights, the bigger and stronger it gets, it can reach a maximum size that matches the size of the Sun itself, and is also completely resistant to physical attacks, making it virtually invincible in physical combat due to the sum of its colossal strength, endurance, speed, agility, reasoning, and most importantly, size. Stats Passive Skills * Mad Enhancement - D * Authority of Beasts - A * Hight Servant - A+ * Divinty - A+ * Independent Action - A Skills * God Slayer - A++ : Ability granted to those who kill or killed gods. Pearl Rider is known as the killer of Odin, the greatest of the Norse gods, standing atop the top of the Norse gods. By killing the greatest of all gods, he is natural that this ability be so powerful in its possession. * Apocalypse Wolf's Fu'''ry - EX : A unique and exclusive '''Pearl Rider Skill, being a denote of his great strength, ferocity and stature, which made him known as the "Apocalypse Wolf". A Skill that makes Pearl Rider bigger and stronger as he fights, even though in size he has a limit to reach, his strength and endurance grow infinitely, being a mix of the Skills Monstrous Strength and Huge Scale, both in the largest. Rank possible. * Born to Kill - A+ : A skill given to those born to do such an act, which is something directly related to death. Born to cause the death of the Nordic gods, he has always been noted to possess a strength that would gradually grow until the day came when not even the gods could stop him. A skill that gives the user the ability to adapt to the opponent as he fights, also merging Instinct and Battle Continuation Skills. The rank of both is equivalent to the rank of Skill itself, so the higher the rank of this Skill, the greater will be Instinct and Battle Continuation. Noble Phantasm Pearl Rider has one Noble Phantasms: * Wolf av Ragnarök (Wolf of the Ragnarök) (Anti-Divine Noble Phantasm) - '''EX : The Noble Phantasm who embodies the legend of Pearl Rider, the great apocalyptic wolf and devourer of all Odin's father Fenrir. A Noble Phantasm divided into three acts, which make this Noble Phantasm worth three, and may use any of these acts separately, without his having to use the others as well. * '''First act; Liberation: Symbolizes the moment when Pearl Rider breaks free from the chains that bound him in Valhalla's confines, breaking free at the climax of ragnarok to destroy and take revenge on the goddesses. Using this act, he acquires an uncontrollable fury, emanating an intimidating aura, which causes anyone without Magic Resistance to fall to their knees in fear, regardless of who they are. * Second act; Undoing : The act symbolizing Pearl Rider's fight with Odin. Using this act, Pearl Rider intertwines with the soul of the Ice Giants, achieving an ability to control the ice any way you want, creating a huge snowstorm while fighting. * Third act; Goal : The act that symbolizes the purpose of their existence, that which will bring ruin to the gods and kill them at all costs, but in the end, was killed along with the gods. Using it right now, Pearl Rider acquires insanity never before seen, increasing her power much faster than ever before using her powers, creating an effect on herself and all the gods that were at that time in her field of vision, in which he will never tire and never die until these gods are dead, and these effects cannot be undone, even if Pearl Rider's own reality tries to be altered, or that of his Noble Phantasm, or to survive, even if the affected one is immortal. Pearl Rider will never die until all affected are killed, becoming completely immortal and immune to changing reality or mental effects on him, dying after his duty is fulfilled. The only way to be able to confront Pearl Rider is if one of the affected ones has absolutely no trace of divinity or connection with any god, being able to kill Pearl Rier without being killed by him, however, due to the colossal power that Pearl Rider has. displays, it becomes almost impossible for any mortal to survive his overwhelming power.